


Winter Dream

by volatileSoloist



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Morning Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Two Nerds in Love, cum kink, just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: “Mm... have any interesting dreams?”“Of you,” Bloodhound said sweetly, almost innocently, but as they rocked their body into his side, he could feel their length pressing into his outer thigh."I would like to finish what you started."
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 58





	Winter Dream

It wasn’t the beams of morning light squeezing through the shutters that pulled Elliott from sleep; it wasn’t even the sensation of Bloodhound’s body pressed tight to his side; no, it had to be their _ice cold_ hand as it cupped his cheek.

“Jeez! W-what... oh, babe,” he mumbled groggily, finally recognizing what stirred him awake, “...why are you... so cold?”

“I do not feel cold,” Hound quipped back, pressing their lips to his jaw, “Perhaps you should not sleep in the nude in the midst of the winter months, _elskan_. Not that I am complaining.”

Elliott grumbled to himself, not quite catching their meaning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It clung to him like cobwebs, not wanting to be dusted the fuck away. He only finally caught on as Hound continued to kiss his face, their now warming hand sliding over his bare chest.

“Mm... have any interesting dreams?”

“Of you,” they said sweetly, almost innocently, but as they rocked their body into his side, he could feel their length pressing into his outer thigh. “When I awoke, I was quite hot, rather than cold.”

Elliott groaned. “What time even is it? Feels... ah, way too early.”

He felt Hound smile against his cheek. “You do not have to do anything, if you do not wish for it. But I would like to finish what you started, in my dreams.”

Despite himself, Elliott couldn’t keep an amused chuckle from passing through his lips. “Okay...” pausing as he cut himself off with a yawn, “if you’re willing to do the work, how can I say no?”

“Thank you, Elliott.”

They pulled themself on top of him, shedding their boxers to bare themself like him, and straddled his waist before leaning down to kiss him again. Hound was the kind of kisser who could leave him breathless, and lose himself in it, and tired as he was, it almost took him by surprise as Hound rolled their hips against his own. Their length pressed against his own, and he let out a soft moan as they ground down into him.

Hound had the patience of a saint, waiting for him to wake before getting down to business, because they were already fully hard and leaking precum, which slicked his own cock as they rocked against him.

Finally, he was able to peel his eyes open for good, and he was made almost breathless again, just from the sight of them; cheeks flushed, red hair full of flyaways in the absence of their usual braids, lips slightly parted as they took their pleasure of him. “God, babe, you look beautiful.”

Before long, Elliott was beginning to feel a little hot and bothered himself. The friction on his cock was too good, and when Hound looked up to meet his gaze, he saw blown pupils and a small smirk grace their features. “ _Elskan_... I want more, if you are willing?”

“Do what you want, Houndie. I’m all yours.”

“Thank you, Elliott.”

Elliott shifted, spreading his legs slightly for them, but they made no move to get between his thighs. Instead, they lifted a hand to their face, their lips parting around their fingers as they sucked on them. Elliott rocked his hips against theirs, wanting that friction back, and they gave a muffled laugh around their digits before grinding down into him again.

Finally, they pulled their fingers free with a pop, before leaning back and lowering their hands to their _own_ hole. Impatient, they slipped one finger inside, pumping it back and forth with little care before sliding a second finger in beside it. Elliott stared at them, entranced, as small moans left their mouth.

His hands moved up their thigh, and he wrapped one around their cock, stroking lightly as they opened themself up. They let out an almost broken-sounding moan as he did, and practically begged, “ _Not yet_ , haahhh... I won’t last if you keep doing that.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Elliott lowered his hands to idly rub circles on their thighs, and they let out a pleased hum before finally removing their fingers from their hole. They sat back up, and stroked his cock several times before lifting their hips up to the tip. As they slowly slid onto it, they let out a moan in unison, Hound quickly taking more of him in than they normally would. Their moans were almost strained, and he could feel their thighs shaking. “Babe, slow down.”

“I need it,” they _whined_ , “Fuck, I need you now, _elskan_.” They finally sunk down to the base of his cock, giving a full body shiver as they squeezed around him. “Ahhh, fuck. Perhaps next time... more fingers, but... gods, you feel so _good_.”

“Same to you, hah... you feel exqui... esiqui... great.”

Hound let out a low chuckle before finally starting to bounce on his cock, balancing themself precariously in favor of picking up speed. They let out a particularly loud groan as his cock nudged up against their prostate when they slid down deep. They kept themself positioned just so, and instead rocked their hips against him to hit that spot over and over again.

Elliott was in heaven, the sensation of them squeezing rhythmically around his cock enough to get his heart pounding and blood pumping. He rocked his hips with them, trying to get the most out of each roll. Their moans as he did so were beautiful, rising higher in pitch, but Elliott could tell that even so soon after they started, Hound was already on the brink.  
When Elliott surprised them with a thrust, they let go and cried out, their cock twitching as they released onto their stomach. They kept grinding down onto him throughout their orgasm, and as they came down, they squeezed around him just right, and he fell over the edge after them and came inside, filling them until he could feel his cum dripping down from their hole around the base.

Shakily, they lifted themself off of Elliott, and flopped back onto the bed, giving Elliott a perfect view of their hole as the cum leaked down their thighs. “Beautiful,” he murmured, his own high still coursing through his veins as he came down.

Hound let out a tired but happy sigh, and they slowly got on their hands and knees to crawl back up to lie next to Elliott. “Mmm... I should clean up, but... now _I_ am tired as well.”

“Eh, save it for later. C’mere.” Elliott opened his arms for them to snuggle next to him, and they happily obliged.

Elliott ran his hand through their hair, and pressed a kiss to their forehead, before whispering into their ear, “Now I get to find some way to surprise _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil bit of self-indulgent smut fluff. I barely check the tag anymore but there's always room for more porn, IMO.


End file.
